


Moving

by Neonna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine, and Kagami argues whether the floor is uneven in their new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> So my girlfriend just moved in with me, and this is basically what happened. Enjoy!

 Aomine heaved the dresser against the wall, and wiped his brow with the back of his arm. He had just spent most of the day moving, and he was exhausted, ready to call it a day with a cold drink.

"We have to put this the other way," Kagami said, looking down at the dresser from the front.

"Huh, why?" Aomine tilted his head, but couldn't see anything wrong with it from where he was standing.

"Because it's crooked, Aomine. Once we put stuff in there the drawers are going to fall out."

He looked at it again, but his tired muscles screamed at the thought of moving anything else. "...no it's not."

Kagami stared at him for a long time. It was the look of a lover who is tired of their partner's shit already.

The redhead pulled a pencil out of his pocket, and placed it on the top of the dresser where it promptly rolled off the surface. It clattered onto the floor, rolling away under the bed.

"It's crooked," Kagami repeated. "The floor is uneven."

Aomine sighed, and moved back into position to help Kagami turn the dresser so it faced the other wall.

"What the fuck is with this floor?" Aomine hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
